Family Night In
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Kamui and Kaze spend the night in with their kids. Fluffy stuff. Kaze x Female Corrin. Based on Kaze and Male Kana's adorable A Support.


**Title: Family Night In**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: Kamui and Kaze spend the night in with their kids. Fluffy stuff. Kaze x Female Corrin. Based on Kaze and Male Kana's adorable A Support.**

 **Pairings: Female Corrin x Kaze**

 **A/N: While I was in the Support Log, I replayed Kana and Kaze's A Support. In the end, Kaze suggested a night in with the family, and this fanfic came into play. Kinda sad that the sibling of Male Kana never got mentioned to be in the family night in, so NOT leaving out cutie Midori X3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Family Night In**

"Mama!"

Kamui smiled brightly when she recognized her son's squeals from behind the door. Even though she had a rough day, hearing her son made the worries she had disappear. She was so happy that the Gods and Goddesses gifted her such a sweet little Green Bean.

She got up from her bed and opened the door to her Private Quarters. As soon as the door was opened, a blur of green and white rushed towards her, and before she knew it, she was tackled into a hug by her children, Kana and Midori. Kamui giggled as her babies gave her kisses on the nose and on the cheeks.

"Hey, Kana and Midori!" Kamui greeted, returning the favor by ruffling Kana's already messy hair and kissing Midori on the forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Papa and I were talking today," Kana began, "and we decided to have a family night in! I went to get big sis, and she agrees!"

"Yup!" Midori agreed. "I wanna spend time with you, Mother!"

Kamui laughed as her children snuggled her almost to death. She didn't mind; if she had to choose how to die, she would go out by being snuggled by her two children. Not that that could happen, anyway.

"A family night in? With me?" Kamui asked.

Kana and Midori nodded, with Kana's big smile on his face as Midori continued to snuggle Kamui.

Kamui chuckled at how adorable her children were. She didn't have much to do today, so a family night in would be fantastic for her and for her family. "That's so sweet of you, my babies," Kamui giggled. "I love to have a night in with the family!"

"YAY!" the children cried, and once again, they showered their mother with kisses that Kamui swore she couldn't breathe. When she looked over Midori's shoulder, she saw her husband, Kaze, walking inside the Private Quarters, holding a brown bag. She had no idea what was inside it, but when the delicious smell of rice balls hit her nose, she realized that Kaze had got out of his way to get his wife's favorite food for the night in.

Kaze chuckled when he saw Kamui's delighted expression. "I made your favorite, rice balls filled with jelly jam," Kaze said in such a proud manner that Kamui laughed.

"Oh Kaze..." Kamui spoke as their children got off of her. She got up and held Kaze tightly, careful not to squish the food inside the bag he was holding. "You're always the best at making rice balls!"

"Indeed," Kaze chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. "Shall we begin our family night in?"

"YEAH!" the children were the ones to respond to their father's question. Clearly, they were ready for the fun, and they wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Not that Kamui would say no to that anyway.

Soon enough, the family of four sat around the table, eating the rice balls. Kaze had packed eight, two for each family member, and like always, Kamui was stuffing her face. Although it was setting a bad example for Midori (who was practically doing the same as her mother), Kaze didn't have the heart to tell Kamui to eat like a woman; tonight was family night, after all.

As the four ate their rice balls, Kamui didn't notice a jelly smudge on her left cheek. The children and Kaze chuckled.

"Milady," Kaze whispered. "You got jam on your cheek." He pointed at her left cheek to show her where it was on her face.

"I do?" Kamui questioned as she touched her cheek. She felt the sticky jam, and she wiped it off with her thumb.

"...You still have some left on there," Kaze laughed. "Let me get it for you, milady..." He leaned towards her, and licked the rest of the jelly off his wife's face. Their children giggled, watching everything unfold in front of them.

"Kaze!" Kamui laughed beside him. "Not in front of the children!"

"Oh come on," Kaze teased. "The kids enjoy it. Right Kana and Midori?"

"YEAH!" the children agreed.

Once the family dinner was over and done with, the four decided to play a game. Kana and Midori were the ones to pick out a board game: chess.

Kamui, however, raised an eyebrow at that decision. "Are you sure you know how to play the game?" Kamui asked. "I'm no Tactician like a friend of mine back in another universe, but..."

"Yeah!" Midori cried. "Uncle Saizo showed us how to play when you let him babysit us the other day! It was so much fun!"

Kamui turned to her husband, giving him a look of "should we?"

Kaze nodded at her, and he turned to face his children. "Chess sounds like a fun game. We should play it, Kamui."

Kamui smiled, not wanting to say "no" to her two adorable children. With a chuckle, she sat down on the wooden floor as Kaze and the kids got the board ready. "It sounds like fun! Looks like my chess matches with Robin is about to pay off!" She was quite competitive, albeit a bit _too_ competitive thanks to going to a fighting universe known as Smash Bros. She was sure that Kaze would let her know if she was becoming a bit fierce with her play style though.

The game of chess went for three rounds, until when Kaze and Kamui wanted to do another round, they heard Kana and Midori yawning. The two proud parents turned to see their children trying to stifle another yawn as their eyes grew droopy.

"Ready to go to bed?" Kamui asked.

Kana and Midori simultaneously nodded, with Midori whispering, "Bedtime story?"

"Bedtime story," Kaze nodded as he picked up Kana, while Kamui picked up Midori. Although the Private Quarters was small, they did reserve an extra bed in case visitors want to sleep over. The bed was quite little—perfect fit for both Kana and Midori. The two placed their children in the small bed, and Kamui was the one to pick a book: Kana's favorite, The Dragon and the Princess.

As Kamui sat down to read the story to her kids, Kaze was the one to make their own bed; tidying the blanket, fluffing the pillow. It took only about ten minutes of Kaze to fix up the adult bed when he heard Kamui finishing the story.

"...And they lived happily ever after. The end," Kamui silently closed the book, and Kana and Midori were fast asleep. Kamui got up from the stool and kissed both children on the heads, whispering, "Good night, Sweet Beans..."

She placed the book on the side before turning to face her husband. Kaze smiled as he watched his children—his life—sleeping soundly. He never thought he would see the day that he would have two beautiful children, and he had no regrets as he watched his beautiful son and daughter cuddled together as they slept.

Kamui went up to Kaze and held him tightly. "I'm so glad that you and Kana decided to have this family night in."

Kaze chuckled, kissing his wife before whispering in her ear, "Same...Kana actually talked me into it. I was supposed to do a small task today, but that could wait tomorrow."

Kamui's eyes widened when Kaze admitted this, and she looked up at him. "Kaze!" she scolded in a small voice so to not wake up the children. "You could've waited till tomorrow for this family night!"

"I know..." Kaze shook his head at Kamui's scolding. "But I couldn't say no to Kana's cute little face."

Kamui was silent for a few seconds before she giggled. Giving Kaze a quick peck on the lips, she whispered, "You're such a sweetheart, Kaze. No wonder why my little Green Bean was so sweet; he must've got it from you!"

"Of course, milady..."

The two turned to watch their children sleeping peacefully, and before they knew it, they laid in their own bed and fell asleep, their legs tangled together and their arms holding each other.

Kaze was so glad to have such a wonderful family.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
